Tanaka Reina
Tanaka Reina (田中れいな, real name 田中麗奈, born November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan) is one of the sixth generation members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to differ her from the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena whose name is the same in kanji because their first names can be pronounced both as "Reina" and "Rena" and who is similarly from Fukuoka Prefecture. Biography 2002 Tanaka auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume 5th Generation in 2001 and passed but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002 -- now old enough to audition -- for a position in the 6th Generation and passed along with other members Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now". Once the 6th Generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation yet, with 15 members in total. 2003 In 2003, Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit alongside Hello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The unit was named Aa! and the group released their first and last single in October of the same year. The group later disbanded due to protests about the girls being too young to understand what they were singing about. However, Aa! still occasionally reunites to perform live. 2004 She then provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single Shabondama, making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. She was featured in two solo versions of Memory Seishun no Hikari on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6 Kan in December 2004. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. 6th Generation members Fujimoto Miki and Michishige Sayumi also joined Otome Gumi, while Kamei Eri joined Sakura Gumi. 2005 Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups. She, along with fellow Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai, was a part of Elegies. They contributed the song Inshouha no Renoir You ni to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008 On March 28, 2008, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6, 2008. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical; Cinderella the Muscial. The group released one single, C\C (Cinderella/Complex), and haven't released anything since. 2010 In 2010, it was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main/title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show started airing on Januaury 9th, 2010 and is set to have a total of 12 episodes. In 2010, Tanaka opened her first blog with the title Tanaka Reina no Otsukareina. 2011 Tanaka starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, the 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. Tanaka and 6th generation member Michishige Sayumi hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was 12/23 and it was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On January 02, 2012 it was announced that Niigaki Risa will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18, 2012. Presumably, Morning Musume's leadership will be passed on to Michishige Sayumi. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. It was announced Tanaka will be the center in a new Hello! Project group with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists will start on June 17 and continue for 4 weekends consecutively. In 2012, Tanaka cut her hair short Profile *'Birth Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中麗奈) *'Stage Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *'Nicknames:' Tanakacchi (田中っち), 07 (Rei-Na), Reina (れいな), Reinya (れいにゃ) *'Birth Date:' November 11, 1989 (age 22) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Blood type' O *'Height:' 152.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 9 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Light Blue *'Hobbies:' Observing people, texting, recording TV shows *'Speciality:' Can play without sleep *'Motto:' Treat others how you want to be treated! *'Favorite words: ' aa ne!! (あ～ね！！; Ah, hey!!), ee!? (え～！？;whaat!?), OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; good work) *'Favorite food:' Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, chocolate *'Disliked food:' Green bell peppers, natto *'Favorite colors:' Yellow, red, pink, black, white *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite singer:' Goto Maki *'Favorite animal:' Cat *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' Shabondama, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan, I WISH, Koi no Dance Site *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–Present) **Aa! (2003) **High-King (2008–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–Present) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–Present) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Elegies *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Shabondama (Debut) * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ High-King * C\C (Cinderella\Complex) H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Aa! *First Kiss Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Releases Photobooks *2003.07.15 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6th Generation Members Shashinshū (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) *2004.11.11 Tanaka Reina (田中れいな写真集「田中れいな」) *2005.10.15 Reina (田中れいな写真集「れいな」) *2006.05.10 Shōjo R (田中れいな写真集「少女Ｒ」) *2007.02.01 Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina Shashinshū (アロハロ！田中れいな写真集) *2007.09.27 Girl (田中れいな写真集「ＧＩＲＬ」) *2008.02.27 Re:(Return) (田中れいな写真集全集『Ｒｅ:（リターン）』) *2008.10.25 VERY REINA (田中れいな写真集「ＶＥＲＹＲＥＩＮＡ」) *2012.05.09 Kira☆Kira (きら☆きら) DVDs *2007.02.14 アロハロ！田中れいな DVD (Alo Hello! Tanaka Reina DVD) *2008.10.29¨Real Challenge!! *2011.02.02 “e-Hello!” DVD Series: "attracted" Works Movies *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) (as Hojo Yoshie) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Vampire Stories (ヴァンパイア・ストーリーズ) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Machida Nina) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Riziere) *2008 Cinderella The Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as Joy) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) (as Kuroda Reina) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Kusakabe Rui) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2011 Reborn~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Osamu Tezuka) *2012 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) Television *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010–2011 Uta no Rakuen (歌の楽園) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Anime *2008–2009 Onegai My Melody Kirara☆ (おねがいマイメロディ きららっ☆) (as Kirara) *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) (as Fairy) *2010 Kaito Reinya (怪盗レーニャ) (as Kaito Reinya) Internet *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Kuroda Reina) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2007–2010 FIVE STARS *2012– Reina Time (れいなたいむ) Trivia * The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined Morning Musume. * She shares a close relationship with Junjun. * Has a younger brother who according to her blog, has now outgrown her. * She initially auditioned for Morning Musume during the Love Audition 21 auditions for the fifth generation members and was even featured on the MUSIX page. * Tsunku has said that Tanaka is the closest to being a perfect Morning Musume member. * Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for Morning Musume when she had blonde hair. The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. * She is known as one of the most fashionable member of Morning Musume. * Around the time of her debut, purikura photos surfaced that showed her devotion to the boy group FLAME. Rumors went around that she had only joined Morning Musume so that she could become famous and get recognized by FLAME member Izaki Hisato, her crush (based on something that Tanaka herself wrote and made it on the web). * Niigaki Risa is the one who chiefly calls her "Tanakacchi." * When asked what part of her makeup she is most particular about she said it was her eyelashes. * Iida Kaori was the first to use "07" to refer to Tanaka (in an episode of Hello! Morning where she wrote her "07" on a flip card to identify Tanaka in a guessing game). Since then, "07" had been printed on her sleeves in some concerts, and other members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki have used "07" when writing. * In a 2004 interview, she said that her rival was Goto Maki, but she explained further that she just wants to become like her. *In a 2008 episode of Music Fighter, she claimed she hopes to become Morning Musume's leader. *She, along with former T&C Bomber member Kominato Miwa and the Morning Musume member Ikuta Erina, are the only three Hello! Project members to come from Kyushu. *When she was younger, she performed Minimoni's "Minimoni. Jankenpyon!" with a group of friends in a school talent show. *She stated that "Shabondama" is the song that gives her energy in concerts and "NATURE IS GOOD!" is the most suitable song for herself. *There is a music video of Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka performing their audition song, Do it! Now. *These are her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members: **Takahashi Ai: Serious. **Niigaki Risa: Secure. **Kamei Eri: Soft. **Michishige Sayumi: Cutesy. **Kusumi Koharu: Kirarin-chan. **Mitsui Aika: Cheerful. **Junjun: She talks fast. **Linlin: She's like a Japanese doll. *These are the other members' opinions on Tanaka's character: **Takahashi: Hardworking. **Niigaki: Ike Ike girl (does what she wants). **Kamei: Fastidious about everything. **Michishige: Pure. **Kusumi: Knowledgeable. **Mitsui: Osshaa!!!! **Junjun: Wants/loves to win. **Linlin: Esthethetic. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about the Prime Minister of Japan. *She said that if she could become Hello! Project member, she would be Kumai Yurina because she would like to "watch everyone from a higher line of sight". *She dropped out of high school to pursue her career. *She worked most with Hello! Project Kids. *It was admitted that she and the 6th generation members were problem children. *Tanaka wears a garter in most concerts and music videos. *She and Michishige Sayumi are the only remaining current Morning Musume Members who joined when a First Generation member was still in the group, and the only current Morning Musume Members who are over 20 years old (The legal adult age in Japan). *After Mitsui Aika's graduation, Tanaka became the only Member of Morning Musume to have an Ameba Blog, as well as the only member of Morning Musume with dyed hair. *Is the first member of Morning Musume who auditioned twice to get in, while the second one is Kudo Haruka. *After the graduation of Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina was the only Morning Musume member to have changed her hair in terms of color Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog: Tanaka Reina no Otsukareinaa (田中れいなのおつかれいなー) | Translations *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 田中れいな | English: Reina Tanaka Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Aa! Category:High-King Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type O Category:Unit leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:November Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Tanaka Reina Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Berikyuu!